


All I Need

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is a little nervous about their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All I Need  
> Pairing: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Stephen is a little nervous about their wedding.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Getting Married. The title is from the Air song of the same name.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Should we do the name change thing?"

Stephen shakes his head. "No. People would think I was a serial killer or something if I introduced myself as Stephen Hart-Cutter."

"What about Cutter-Hart? Strictly alphabetical."

Stephen smiles. "Maybe. I mean we'll have our rings but it would be nice. Are you nervous, Nick?"

"Not really. I'm sure that I want this and that I love you."

"Love you too. Just standing in front of everyone. I keep imagining I'll drop the ring."

"Close your eyes. Good. Now take my hand. Feel for my finger. See, it's going to be fine, Stephen."


End file.
